Things Happen For a Reason
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: This is a short 4 chapter story about what happened to the digimon kids after the last episode of season 2 but before the epilogue. The older kids are in college and the younger kids are in high school. Includes Matt-Sora, TK-Kari, Ken-Youlie and others..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, just to let you know I will start with a little bit of Matt-Sora romance to start off this short story, so enjoy!**

POV of Matt

I paced around my room, trying to think of new ideas. My record company needed another song by Friday and I hadn't had one good idea yet, and I have been working since 5am.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'. She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day. _

I picked up my phone and answered it, "Hey Sora."

"How's the song writing going?" Sora asked.

"Not well I can't think of anything," I replied.

"Oh well sorry I have to go to class now, I just wanted to phone and say I love you," Sora said.

"Love you too baby," I replied and then hung up.

I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend, I can still remember that winter night at my concert when we first got together...

_I was in the middle of a song when a whole bunch of digimon attacked but with the help of the younger digi destined we took care of them. Then Sora approached me and asked if I wanted to walk home with her, I said yes. We talked and laughed as we walked and soon we were at Sora's place. Before she went inside she gave me a box of cookies and then told me that she liked me. I replied by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed then went inside her place and from then on we started dating._

All of a sudden it hit me! I sat down and started writing like crazy, why hadn't I thought of this before.

Once I was finished writing I held up the piece of paper, on it were lyrics to a song expressing everything Sora and I have been though together. I pick up my bass and started to add music to it, I couldn't wait to show this to the band!

After working for hours I had fallen asleep on my bed but I was woken up by the sound of Bruno Mars's Just the Way You Are. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hey Sora," I said sleepily.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah I fell asleep after I finished the song."

"You finished it! Congratulations! I can't wait to hear it!" She cheered.

"Do you wanna come over so I can play it for you?" I asked.

"Sure my last class just ended so I'll be over in a few minutes," She replied then hung up.

I dropped the phone on my pillow. I stood up and did a quick stretch before walking over to the mirror, my hair looked awful! I smiled at the picture on my mirror of me and Sora as kids, we were so cute.

I quickly brushed my hair and added a little bit of jell to it.

There was a knock on my door, I casually walked over and opened it.

Sora greeted me with a hug, she was so warm and she smelled like vanilla. She came inside and sat down on my bed.

"Your roommate isn't home?" Sora asked.

"No he is probably out parting or something," I replied and then I picked up my bass.

I sat down next to her and started to play my song. My heart fluttered and my stomach was full of butterflies but I worked past it to finish the song. After I finished I put down my bass and Sora attacked me with a kiss.

"You're so sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Well thank you," I replied and then kissed her again.

"I can't believe you wrote a song about us!" She exclaimed.

"Well you are my muse."

Sora pushed me down so that I was lying down and then she sat on top of me and kissed me some more...

Sora and I were cuddling together in my bed. I was panting, I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Do you think us being together upsets Tai?" Sora asked.

"That's a weird question," I replied.

"Yeah but I always feel bad that I broke his heart," Sora replied.

"Tai is one of our oldest friends, he is a great guy and he didn't want to stand in the way of our happiness, no one did anything wrong," I explained.

"Yeah but on the night of your concert he seemed really gloomy when I told him that I liked you and I always remember the look on his face, it broke my heart," Sora pointed out.

"You still remember the look on his face? Sora that was like five years ago," I said.

"Yeah I know..."

* * *

><p>POV Sora<p>

After I left Matt's dorm room I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus, I need some time to think.

There was a cold chill and light snow fall so I pulled my jacket closer together in an attempt to get warmer.

"Sora you must be freezing!" Tai called from behind me.

I rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too..." Tai replied uncomfortably.

I pulled away from him, "Sorry, I was just thinking about you so I was kind of excited when I saw you."

"Kind of!" Tai laughed.

I laughed with him.

We started to walk together and then he asked, "Why were you thinking about me?"

"I was just thinking about that night at Matt's concert when you tried to ask me out but I told you I liked Matt," I replied.

Tai lightly laughed at the memory, "Yeah that wasn't my best night."

"Did you hate me then?" I asked shyly.

Tai looked into my eyes and answered, "Sora I could never hate you, you are my best friend I just want you to be happy."

I smiled and then gave him another hug, "Thanks Tai."


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON! GO! WOO!" Yolei cheered with her friends, "Go Ken!"

On the soccer field it was an epic battle, the score was tied at zero and there was only five minutes left in the game. Davis had the ball and he was running down the field with Ken at his side, as they were nearing the goal Davis passed the ball to Ken as he got attacked by a much bigger player on the other team. It was all up to Ken. Ken dribbled the ball around dodging the defenders and he kicked it with all of his might into the top right corner of the net. Every cheered loudly as the goal keeper missed the ball, the whistle blew and the game was over. Ken and Davis's team had won the championship!

Davis, Ken and their team jumped together into a big team hug, they were handed their large golden trophy and the team caption, Ken held the trophy for the team photo. After doing their team cheer Ken and Davis sprinted into the crowd to celebrate with their friends.

As they were all gave each other hugs, Ken stood in front of Yolei. He stood their awkwardly before she jumped at him with a hug, Ken was shocked!

"That was amazing! Great job!" Yolei congratulated in her normal preppy voice.

After she stopped hugging him, Ken just stood there blushing, Yolei smiled at him. As they were walking back to Kari's to meet up with the older kids, Ken started to walk slower and fell behind the others. Davis was quick to notice so he fell back from the crowd to join Ken.

"Dude we just won! What's up with you?" Davis asked.

Ken shrugged not giving Davis an answer but he made the mistake of looking up at Yolei.

Davis clued in right away and then exclaimed, "You like Yolei!"

Ken covered his mouth and checked to make sure the others didn't hear, "Keep your voice down."

"Why don't you want her to know?" Davis asked.

"Well yeah but I couldn't handle it if she didn't feel the same way," Ken whined.

Davis sighed and then replied, "You know she was extremely obsessed with you right?"

"That was like five years ago!" Ken exclaimed.

"Wow I have never seen you get so passionate about something," Davis replied.

Ken just looked at him with a questioning look so Davis exclaimed, "Yeah I learnt a new word!"

"Guys! What are you two doing? Come up here and join us!" Yolei yelled to Davis and Ken.

"See she wants to be near you," Davis whispered as they ran to catch up with the others.

Later while they were at Kari and Tai's place, they were all sitting together in a circle.

"We should play a game!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Ok as long as Davis doesn't suggest strip poker again!" Kari laughed.

"How do you still remember that? That was like five years ago!" Davis nervously laughed.

"Not that much has changed in five years," TK added.

Davis nudged Ken in the stomach hinted at what TK said. All Ken did was elbow him back.

"I have an idea and it's not strip poker!" Davis exclaimed.

"Ok what do you suggest?" Joe asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Davis asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Spin the bottle?" Davis tried but everyone vetoed his answer again. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone looked around at each other then Mimi cheered, "Great idea!"

"I'll go first, Yolei truth or dare?" Davis said as he smirked.

"DARE!" Yolei yelled.

"You have to kiss the guy in this room you like the most," Davis smirked.

Yolei blushed while Ken's heart was beating as fast as a sports car, he was praying that she likes him!

"Come on Yolei!" Sora cheered as she sat in Matt's lap.

Yolei got up and passed around the room a few times before she stopped in front of Davis! Ken was heartbroken! Davis was shocked!

Yolei leaned toward Davis and then laughed, "Sorry Davis but it's not you!"

There was a sigh of relief among everyone in the room. Yolei shimmed over so that she was in front of Ken. They smiled as each other before Yolei lean toward him. All of a sudden Ken lunged at her and kissed her passionately, it surprised everyone! After they stopped kissing they were both blushing like crazy as they realized that everyone was looking at them.

"I guess we have a new couple!" Kari exclaimed cheerfully.

But that just made them blush even more, Davis got up and offered Yolei his place. She sat down next to Ken and Davis went to sit where Yolei was, which lucky for him was right next to Kari! Kari shuffled closer to TK who was on her other side.

Once it was getting dark Ken offered to walk Yolei home. Ken walked with his hands by his side, Yolei had her hands in her pockets.

"You like me?" She asked shyly.

Ken smiled, "What's not to like! Your funny, adventurous, brave, fun, you can be a little stubborn sometimes but that just added to your cuteness."

Yolei grabbed Ken's hand and then leaned toward him and kissed him, "You are so sweet!"

Ken blushed, "Why do you like me?"

As they walked hand in hand, Yolei was trying to find the right words, "Well your smart, sweet, sensitive, caring and your overall just a really good guy even though you have had a bad past."  
>Ken smiled, "It's nice to hear that."<p>

"Well we are almost at your house, so I guess I should get going so I don't get home too late," Ken pointed out.

"Or you could sleepover? I'm sure it would be fine with my parents, plus we have a guest room you could stay in," Yolei suggested.

"Ok I'll call my parents but I'm sure they will be fine with it since tomorrow is Saturday," Ken replied.

"Let's just not tell our parents we are dating yet," Yolei suggested.

"Ok buddy."

"One last kiss before we go inside?" Yolei asked.

Ken smiled and then leaned over and kissed Yolei.

**Hopefully everyone liked my version of Ken-Yolei! Next chapter will be my favorite because it will be all about Kari and TK! So keep reading and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Time for some TK/Kari love! I hope you like it! And please review!**

Tai set the table and placed the freshly cooked dinner he had just made.

"Kari! It's ready!" Tai called.

Since their parents had gone out for the weekend, Tai offered to spend the weekend with Kari so she wouldn't be lonely. Tai was glad to be back home for the weekend, college was great and everything but Tai loved being home with his family.

Kari slid over to the table, she was in her pyjamas and wearing her slipper boots. Kari smiled as she looked at the food.

"When did you learn to cook?" Kari joked.

Tai laughed and then joined her at the table.

They started to eat the food, Tai made enjoying the food noises to try to annoy Kari but it didn't work.

"So you still don't have a boyfriend?" Tai asked.

Kari looked down at her food, "Nope."

"What about TK?" Tai asked.

Kari looked up at Tai, "What about TK?"

"Well he likes you," Tai pointed out.

Kari stopped eating, her eyes went wide, "He likes me?"

"Um yeah it's kind of obvious," Tai said slowly.

Kari was a mute.

"You okay?" Tai asked concerned.

"Yeah I just need to go talk to him," Kari said as she got her coat.

"You know you are in your pyjamas right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I know, I'll see you later," Kari said as she walked out the door.

Tai pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I'm at my parents' house, my parents are out for the weekend and Kari went out," Tai asked.

"Sure I'll be over soon," a female voice replied.

"Ok see you soon!" Tai exclaimed as he hung up.

* * *

><p>Kari rang for TK's apartment, he answered and invited her up. Kari knocked on TK's apartment door and he answered the door with a smile.<p>

"Hey, cute pyjamas," TK greeted.

Kari blushed, "Can we talk?"

TK walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked very concerned.

"No I just wanted to ask you something," Kari replied.

"Oh ok, go ahead."

"TK I was wondering, you know how you feel about me and stuff?" Kari asked.

"I'm confused, are you trying to ask if I like you?" TK asked.

Kari nodded and as soon as she did, TK's face turned bright red.

"Well you know we have known each other for a really long time and you are one of my best friends..." TK tried to explain.

"What are you saying?" Kari asked.

"Well you know, of course I like you, you know, cause we have known each other for a really long time and stuff," TK mumbled.

"TK stop mumbling and just give me a straight answer!" Kari yelled then realizing what she said she covered her mouth and apologized.

"It's okay, you know it's just a tough question you asked me," TK stated.

Kari sighed out of frustration, "It's not a tough question! I love you, see not that hard! So figure it out and call me once you having a fucking answer for me!"

Kari ran into the elevator, leaving TK standing there speechless. As soon as the elevator doors closed Kari sobbed her eyes out. Her tiny bit of waterproof mascara ran down her face. Cheap department crap, Kari thought.

The elevator door opened and Kari walked out of the apartment building.

* * *

><p>TK franticly ran down the stairs to try and catch up with Kari. But since he was on the fifteenth floor it was hard to run down all those stairs! Once he got to the main floor he ran around hastily trying to find Kari. He noticed one of his neighbours and ran up to her.<p>

"Hi Ms. Johnson, have you seen a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing pyjamas and slippers?" TK asked.

"Yes I did, but she was crying and she walked outside a few minutes ago."

"Thank you so much," TK thanked before running outside.

Kari had her hands in her pockets as she walked to her car. Her tears felt like ice on face while her face was red and puffy from all the crying. Kari didn't even understand why she was crying it's not like TK said he didn't love her, he just didn't say anything. As Kari was unlocking her car door she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned around to see that TK was behind her and had his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He said as he gave her a sweet smile.

Kari just frowned at him.

"Well about before, it's just that I can't find the words to describe how you make me feel, so I thought I would show you," TK leaned in toward Kari and passionately kissed her. Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck while TK place his hands on her waist.

As they let go from their kiss, their hormones went into over drive. They gave each other this crazy look and then nodded. Kari locked her car door again and then they ran to the elevator in TK's apartment building. TK pushed Kari up against the elevator wall and kissed her. When they finally got to the right floor, they walked out of the elevator still kissing.

TK pushed Kari up against the hallway wall, they rolled over so that Kari was pushing TK up against the wall.

"Oh my!"

Kari got off TK, she turned around to see TK's mom standing in the hallway.

All three of them turned bright red.

TK's mom just laughed it off, Kari and TK followed with nervous laughter.

"Well it's nice to see you Kari," TK's mom greeted with a kind smile on her face.

"You too Ms. Takaishi," Kari replied nervously.

"Would you like to come inside for some snacks?" TK's mom asked.

Kari nodded.

TK's mom opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. TK looked at Kari, the hormonal intensity had died down and now when they looked at each other it was just beautiful amazing love.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari slowly turned the key, the door clicked open and Kari quietly tip toed inside. Her stomach growled, so she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard. She plopped down on the couch and opened the bag. Kari shovelled the chips into her mouth, she accidently dropped a bunch into the couch. She threw the cushions on the floor and cleaned the chips out of the couch. She sees something stuck in the corner of couch, she grabbed it and yanked it out. She crashed onto the floor once it became loss.

Tai rushed out of his room and into the living room to check out the noise, "Kari? What are you doing up?"

Kari looked at what was in her hand, it was a black bra with red lace on it. She threw it on the floor and jumped back. "Who the hell's bra is that!"

Tai looked over at what Kari was referring to, as soon as he saw it he turned bright red.

"Tai, whose bra is that?" Kari demanded.

"Kari it's like two am, I think you should go to bed," Tai commented.

"Fine, but I will not leave this alone, I wanna know what girl you are screwing around with," Kari said then she walked into her room.

About half an hour later Tai checked on Kari, he found her sound asleep on the top bunk. He walked out of her room and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey it's Tai, I just wanted to let you know that you left your bra here," Tai said.

"Ok thanks Tai, is it okay if I come over now to pick it up?" The girl asked.

"Yeah but Kari is here so you will have to be quiet," Tai replied.

"Ok I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," The girl commented.

"Ok love you," Tai said.

"Love you too."

Tai hung up the phone and then walked back into his parents' room, which was where he was sleeping for the weekend. He accidently fell asleep while watching TV.

There was a knock on the door, Kari was in her room reading a book. She got up and went to answer the door. She pulled open the door to see Mimi standing in the doorway.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Um I just came over to say hi," Mimi replied.

"It's like three am," Kari commented.

All of a sudden Tai came out of his room, he saw Mimi in the doorway and quickly rushed over, "Hey Mimi."

"Tai, can I talk to Kari alone for a few minutes?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go back to sleep, you can wake me if you wanna talk later," Tai replied as he rubbed his eyes and then walked back to bed.

Mimi and Kari went and sat down on the couch, Kari picked up the bra and handed it to Mimi, "I'm guessing this is yours?"

Mimi blushed and then grabbed it, "Yeah."

"So why are you with Tai? Aren't you dating Izzy?" Kari asked.

"Well actually me and Izzy broke up a few weeks ago," Mimi revealed.

"Oh, why?" Kari asked.

"We just didn't make a very good couple, I spent too much time shopping and he spent too much time on his computer," Mimi explained.

"So you decided to hook up with my brother?"

Mimi giggled nervously, "Well I have always kind of had a crush on Tai."

Tai dragged his feet as he walked over to the couch.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Tai replied as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Mimi flirted.

Tai moved and sat beside her, he then gave her a quick kiss.

"Ew!" Kari squealed.

"Kari, you still think kissing is gross?" Mimi asked.

Kari shook her head, "It's just weird to see you two kissing."

"Yeah I guess, so Kari where were you earlier?" Tai questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Well you left and then you came back pretty late..." Tai implied.

Kari fake yawned, "Wow its late! I think I'm going to go to sleep!"

Once Kari closed the door to her room, Mimi asked, "So where do you think she was?"

"I really don't want to know," Tai replied as Mimi gave him a hug.

"She is growing up."

Back in Kari's room, she was lying on the top bunk and was on her cell phone.

"Did you know Mimi and Tai have been hooking up?" Kari gossiped.

"Truthfully that isn't really a surprise, they have always had that kind of meant to be more than friend's thing," TK replied.

"You mean like us?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I guess after tonight we are pretty much official," TK answered.

"What did you think about tonight?" Kari worried.

"It was great," TK replied.

"It was kind of weird at first but yeah by the end it was great," Kari added.

"I can't believe we are finally together!"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Well I have had a crush on you since we were eight," TK admitted.

"Really? I thought you were just like super nice," Kari giggled.

"Well I am super nice!" TK laughed.

"So was I your first?" Kari whispered.

"Yeah, was I yours?" TK asked.

"Yeah," Kari answered. "What do you think the future will be like for us?"

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see but I'm guessing it's going to be great!"

**Ok Well, I lied in the summary! There will be one more chapter to this story! I couldn't wrap it up very well in this chapter so I decided to just write one more chapter to sum it up, so please keep reading and review! **


	5. Epilogue

Kari's P.O.V.

I was lying in my comfy queen size bed when I felt a large thump. I sat up and saw my son Kyle and his Salamon sitting on the other side of my bed. "Where's daddy?" He asked.

"Daddy had to go to work early today but he will be there when we met up with the others later today," I replied and then pulled Kyle into a hug.

"Will uncle Tai and cousin Tyson be here soon?" Kyle asked. I looked over at my alarm clock.

"They will be here in about an hour, so we should go get ready," I said as I got out of my bed. "Do you want me to help you pick out an outfit?"

Kyle shook his head, "I can do it myself." He then jumped off my bed and ran off to his room with Salamon. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then I put on a pink long sleeve shirt which fit tighter than usual with beige pants. I brushed my long brown hair and then put some clips in to keep my hair out of my eyes. Gatomon out up out of her bed and joined me.

We walked into the kitchen and started to make bacon and eggs. As soon as I put the bacon in the pan, Kyle showed up behind me. "Wow that smells yummy!" Kyle exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door and Kyle rushed over to open the door.

"Hey buddy!" Tai exclaimed as he gave Kyle a hug. Kyle joined Tai's son Tyson and they started to run around the living room like little monkeys with their digimon. Tai and Agumon walked over to me and they both gave me a hug, "How are you doing sis?"

"Pretty good, where's your wife?" Kari asked.

"She had to work today so she won't be joining us, what about your husband?" Tai asked.

Kari giggled, it seemed like just yesterday she was a kid and she was fighting the evil digimon and now here she is, a married woman! "He wanted to go to the office early to finish up a few things."

"So is your other munchkin with him?" Tai asked.

I nodded and then flipped the bacon then stated, "Lunch will be ready in about five minutes."

Tai grabbed some plates out of the cupboards and then set the table for me. I put the food down on the table and then called the kids.

"Uncle Tai, can you tell me the story about you and Auntie Mimi again?" Kyle asked.

"Well I don't know why you like that story so much but okay," Tai replied, "A long, long time ago when I was about twenty I fell in love with Mimi, we had been best friends before but something changed and we started dating. But after about a year we broke up so that we could follow our different dreams but still stayed great friends."

"Kyle, why do you like that story?" I asked like I did every time he asked to hear it but always told me different answers.

"I like to hear stories and I know the characters in this story so it's one of my favourites!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Awe, that's so cute," I replied.

"Mom!" Kyle exclaimed with annoyance.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you," I replied.

Tai checked his watch, "I think we should get going, do you wanna take my car?"

"Sure," I replied. I cleaned up the dishes and then grabbed my coat. We all piled into Tai's hybrid car.

As we were entering the park, Kyle exclaimed, "Daddy!" Kyle ran over and gave his dad a hug while his little brother Trevor and his Tokomon ran over to me and I pulled them into a hug. I carried them as I walked over to Kyle. "Hey honey," I said as I gave TK a kiss on the cheek.

"I finally finished my latest book!" TK exclaimed.

"Well I can't wait to read it!" I replied.

Tyson and Tai ran over to us and then Tyson gave TK a hug, "Hi uncle TK!" Trevor tugged on my shirt, motioning for me to let them down. I put them down and then Trevor gave Tai a hug. TK put his arm around me as we walked over to find the others.

"Auntie, Uncle!" Trevor and Kyle exclaimed and then ran over to Matt and Sora. Their son Mike and their daughter Sammie ran over to us and gave us all a big hug. Then all of our kids joined together and ran off to play together with the digimon.

We walked over to some picnic tables and sat down to talk.

"Hey guys!" Joe greeted and right beside him was his clone, aka his son Jerry holding his Pukamon.

"Jerry, the kids went off to the park with the other digimon, you can go join them if you like," I commented. Jerry, Pukamon and Gomamon all ran to join the others.

"How are you doing?" Sora asked concerned.

"Things have been hard since Jerry's mom went off to study in Peru but he enjoys coming to work with me so it's not that bad," Joe explained.

Tai mentioned for Joe to sit down so he did. "Where are the others?" Joe asked.

"Hey guys!" Mimi called as she waved, we all waved back and soon her and her son Max joined us.

"Hi everybody!" Palmon exclaimed.

We all gave them hugs before Max, Palmon and Tanemon went to join the other kids.

"So Mimi, how's your show going?" Tai asked.

"It's amazing! We are currently the top rated show!" Mimi exclaimed.

"So is it hard being a single parent?" TK asked.

"Sometimes, Max has gotten really quiet since his dad died but it's been a long time so I have started dating again," Mimi explained.

"Hello everyone!" Izzy exclaimed. In one hand he was holding his daughter Isabella's hand and in the other he was holding a laptop with their digimon following beside them, I guess things never change. "Isabella why don't you, Tentomon and Motimon go join the others?"

Isabella nodded and then calmed walked off with the digimon to the others.

"Wow she is so well mannered!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kind of worries me. I think she acts that way because she is afraid if she misbehaves that I will leave her just like her mom did," Izzy replied.

"How are you handling that?" I asked.

"I'm okay I guess, I still keep wondering why she left," Izzy answered.

"It's okay Izzy, sometimes things just happen that have nothing to do with us and we just have to move on," Mimi explained as she got up and gave Izzy a hug.

"Greetings friends," Cody said quietly, beside him was his daughter Cameron.

"Hi," We all greeted.

Cameron noticed the other kids, she looked up at her dad, Cody nodded and then Cameron ran off with the digimon to join the other kids.

"Where's the Mrs?" Tai asked.

"Her mom is in the hospital so she wanted to stay with her," Cody explained.

"Kenny! Yonica! Stop yelling!" Yolei exclaimed.

We all turned around to see Yolei and her two oldest running around, smiling and yelling. Beside them is Ken holding a little baby boy with all the digimon walking around him. Kenny and Yonica noticed the other kids and ran over to them with the digimon. Yolei, Ken joined us.

"Oh my gosh! When did you guys have another baby?" Sora exclaimed.

"A few months ago, we named him Sam after my brother," Ken answered.

"He is so cute!" I commented.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ken asked, I nodded and then he handed me Sam. I rocked him as I held him.

"So is everyone here now?" TK asked.

"Nope, Davis is late. Just like he always was," Matt commented.

"Hey guys!" Davis greeted loudly, he had his arm around his son Derek. As they walked over Tai commented, "So that's what happened to my goggles!"

Derek pulled on the goggles and then they snapped on his head then commented, "Yup they are still there." Derek looked over at the kids and noticed Kyle right away. "Hey Kyle!" Derek exclaimed as he ran toward them with Veemon and DemiVeemon racing behind him.

"Wow you can really see the resemblance!" Ken exclaimed.

"You know what they say, like father like son!" Davis exclaimed.

"Ok now everyone is here right?" TK asked.

"Yup."

"So we have something to tell you guys," TK announced, he put his arm around me, I blushed.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Everyone got up and hugged me.

"Well soon there will be 14 kids of the next generation!" Davis exclaimed.

"So you're not jealous it's not you?" Ken whispered.

"I will always love Kari but I guess it just wasn't meant it be," Davis replied.

**I know that I didn't mention the digimon in the other chapter and I did in this chapter but I just forgot about them before. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
